


Desperate Times, Call For Desperate Measures

by KarateKidLover16



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateKidLover16/pseuds/KarateKidLover16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith Lawson realized that he was aroused to violence and decided to go along with it sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times, Call For Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/gifts).



> This fandom is based on the season 4 episode Knight Song. If you're curious about Paul Velez, he's the short guy with black hair. By the way, I have a crush on Keith Lawson, hehe!

After an excruciatingly long day at work, Keith Lawson was lying nearly motionless on his perfectly made bed, in the cool darkness of his one room apartment.

He was thinking about what happened at the theater. His cruel smile crossed his face as he gleefully watched his two henchman beating the shit out of Josh Bevins, while his asshole friend Paul Velez trashed the place.

Suddenly, he felt his cock twitch. Somewhat confused why his manhood seemed excited at the mere thought. Every time he thinks violent thoughts, his cock turns rock hard. It's not erotic. Quite possibly psychotic.

He stroked himself through his pants. His moans growing louder as his cock grows harder. When he finally unzips his fly and frees himself, he uses the sticky pre-cum to lube his ministrations. As he pleasures himself, he thinks, “God, I need a blowjob".

More than anything, he craves a hot wet mouth to suck him off. 

But for now, his hand will suffice.

His groan deepens with the intensity of his strokes. He closes his eyes, curls his fingers around his shaft and pumps furiously. The friction and heat drive him to a feverish climax. Keith trembles, and every muscle in his body contracts as he finds his release. He scrunched his face as he paints himself with thick ropey spurts of his own cum.

Keith laughs to himself as he lie there in the dark. Boneless, and completely debauched. He kicked his fingers hungrily. Savoring the salty, bitter taste of his own jizz. 

He smiled almost innocently, as he pulled up the covers; thinking, "Damn. I should do this more often". Then he slowly drifted off to sleep.

-

The next morning, Keith walks into his office, still feeling tense from the night before. Setting his briefcase down on his desk, he opened it, took out some papers, put it on his desk, closed the briefcase, and placed it under the desk.

He sat down and let out a huge sigh. He was thinking about last night, about how he pleasured himself.

Then, his cock twitched again in excitement.

"Not now." Keith whispered.

But his manhood wouldn't listen. Instead, it grew rock hard. He remembers that he craves a hot mouth sucking him off. Keith was defeated.

Keith moaned as he rubbed his crotch through his pant. He can feel pre-cum dripping through his pant. Then he undid his pant and freed his erect cock. He wrapped his hand around his hard penis and started stroking it.

"Ohhh..." Keith closed his eyes and tossed his head back as he kept stroking his penis when his friend Paul walked in. His face emitted into a surprise look when he saw what Keith was doing. He couldn't believe what he was doing. But he was amazed by the size of Keith's dick: long and thick. He didn't know Paul was there, as he was still moaning and stroking. He had no idea what he's going to do. Either walk away or sneak up and suck him off. Then, Paul's dick grew hard on the second option. He really craves sex right now and doesn't care what his bitch boss Sanford might say if she finds out. This is a perfectly normal stuff. She's pretty uptight whenever anybody mishandled business quality.

He shook the thought out of his head and quietly walked to Keith and knelt down in front of him and gently touch Keith's hand. Keith's head shot up and saw Paul about to suck him off. He finally got what he wanted: a fellatio.

Keith moved his right hand and let Paul do the work. Paul stroked Keith's dick and Keith's moan deepens as he closed his eyes and tossed his head back. Paul tongued the head and Keith groaned.

He caressed Keith's shaft up and down with his tongue before taking it in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. Keith is enjoying the blowjob he is receiving from one of his co-worker. Paul moaned as he continued to suck off Keith.

Keith put his hand on the back of Paul's head and grabbed the hold of his hair and he wrapped his lips tightly around his hard dick. Paul moaned as Keith moved his head up and down furiously. The muscles in his body contracted as he was about to orgasm. His left hand gripped on the armchair as he finds his release. Then, he moaned loudly as he shot his huge load deep inside of Paul's mouth.

Paul moaned as he swallowed the salty taste of Keith's thick cum.

"You were fantastic." Keith said.

"Thank you, handsome." Paul replied.

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend wrote me the first one about a few months ago. Shout out to MizUndahStood who gladly gave me advices and helped me editing. I wrote the second one by myself. Kudos!


End file.
